You Have Recieved My Voice
by HellfireSupremacy
Summary: The Voice summoned three Zen Masters of Chon'Sin to the Mila Tree. "Say something which demonstrates your understanding of Naga's Word."


The "Robin for Exalt" update is coming. I'm about 3,000 words in and obviously going way over my usual word limit. This is because I got ALOT of feedback to the reader participation prompt in Chapter 14, and I'm trying to work as much of it as possible into Chapter 15.

Here's a little side project I made in the meantime. Something different. Its roughly based on an old Buddhist legend that I recently heard while traveling abroad. Please Enjoy.

* * *

You Have Received My Voice

In the winter of his 800th year, The Voice of Naga was beset by a great sickness. Long beyond the ordinary span of a human life had he lived; thrice blessed by the Divine Dragon to do her earthly works. But as the sickness worsened and his strength waned he knew that his time grew short. So to did he know that before death took him, he must anoint a successor. And so it came to pass that The Voice summoned three Zen Masters of Chon'Sin to the Mila Tree to attend him in his final days.

Yao Wei: Sage of Hours

Lim Du: Sage of Cedars

Sun Qi : Sage of Sands

Wisest of wise men; renowned as the holiest and most learned in the land.

The Zen Masters were troubled by The Voice's condition. He hobbled feebly. His breathing labored. He bled from open sores. His lips were cracked and his mouth parched, and it was plain to see that he was in tremendous pain. He came to bed and laid his head to rest with such a weariness that it would surely never rise again.

But The Voice spoke not of such things, bearing his pains in silence. "Say something which demonstrates your understanding of Naga's Word." The Voice instructed, and said nothing more.

Yao Wei approached his deathbed and bowed deeply.

"There is no light without shadow. No restraint without abandon. No order without chaos. No love without hate." The Sage of Hours spoke. "Struggle is the one true basis. _**Na'Ga**_ must forever battle _**Gri'Ma**_. Good must forever battle evil. Life must forever battle death. That is the purpose of understanding; that man shall know his place in the Eternal Struggle."

"Naga hath so spoken." The Voice placed a hand upon Yao Wei's forehead. "You have received my bones."

Lim Du approached his deathbed and bowed deeply.

"All men sing the same song of creation; the guilty and the innocent alike." The Sage of Cedars spoke. "A crime against another is a crime against the self. For there is no self; it is a lie and an illusion devised by _**Gri'Ma**_. There is only the collective soul. To see beyond the illusion of the self and experience _The Bond_—to glimpse the interconnectedness of all things—this is to understand the pure form and the one true nature of being."

"Naga hath so spoken." The Voice placed a hand upon Lim Du's forehead. "You have received my heart."

Sun Qi approached his deathbed and bowed deeply.

"The Word is not understanding. Understanding is not bound by The Word; cannot be bound by The Word." The Sage of Sands spoke. "Deeds are the one true measure. It is better to do more, and speak less. If a man hath understanding you shall know him by his works."

"Naga hath so spoken." The Voice placed a hand upon Sun Qi's forehead. "You have received my flesh."

Now there was another who had ascended the Mila Tree with the Zen Masters of Chon'Sin, though the Zen Masters knew not. A manakete girl—green of hair and pink of garb—of an age with The Voice, and yet to all the world a toddler. In death's shadow she revealed herself.

"TIKI; you naughty child! You were to wait at the base!" Yao Wei, Sage of Hours chastised.

"You are not holy enough to enter this sacred place." Lim Du, Sage of Cedars scowled.

"Forgive us, Great One." Sun Qi, Sage of Sands prostrated himself. "The child was found orphaned on the road. She lacks discipline."

Tiki said nothing and offered no bow, but simply approached the dying prophet. She tore from her cloak, that she might dress his sores, and climbed into bed to tend him. She hugged him and cried for his pain, and brought unto him a bowl of water so that parched lips might drink.

"…come closer child…" the old man beckoned, and Tiki drew herself to him.

Wordlessly he tilted back the child's head and parted her mouth and opened his own, as though to kiss her. He spoke his last words and breathed the Holy Spirit, until he had no more breath to breathe. And then he died.

The Three Zen Masters returned to Chon'Sin, baring news of the old man's passing. The people asked what words he had spoken with his dying breath. And the Zen Masters answered truthfully:

"You have received my Voice."


End file.
